The Lost Dayz
by MikiraNanami
Summary: The twins Emma and Nick are just your typical siblings, when their parents left them for a trip to an tropical island they stayed and went to school, but that day didn't go as planned. That day turned out to be a day they would never forget, the days of normalicy have ended and are now just lost days. {Have an idea for future episodes? please leave it at the comments!}
1. Prologue May 24

The Lost DayZ

**Prologue**

Date, 24 May.

The color of the sky had gone from light blue to yellow and red. It had been three days since they last heard of their parents and it seemed like they didn't mind the freedom at all. For their ten year anniversary they went to an island called Jibu. When they left they were happy and proud that their kids could take care of them self, but of course every parent would feel a bit worried about leaving their kids alone. It had become night fast and even thought the winter was gone the nights would still come faster than they had hoped. Looking inside the house a girl laid flat on her back on into the sofa reading a book. Her brown hair falling over the side and her blue eyes reading every line. As for the boy in the house he sat down in the next chair and took a hold of the remote control for the television. He pushed the red button and the television turned on. With every channel he watched the sound became louder.

'Really, Nick.. I'm reading here.' The girl spoke to the boy who was called Nick, who had short black hair and big green eyes. 'Go do that somewhere else.' He said not even looking at the girl. As the girl became angrier her eyes became narrow and she closed them for a second making the rage disappear. 'I'm sorry you highness, please don't mind me.' She stood up and walked off to the next room with her unfinished book still in her hand. Nick began to laugh at the funny remark on some internet video. 'Oi, Emma, don't you want to watch the funny video's?' The girl in the other room didn't answer. She just kept reading. 'Really sometimes I wonder why we are twins.' Nick sighed and began to watch further leaving their conversation at what it was. 'By the way, I'm going to make pasta, so you can't complain.' Emma yelled from the kitchen she was in. She grabbed a pan and filled it with water after that she put on the fire.

'Don't pull that on me!' Under dinner they began talking about school. They both went to the same school, Neon Academy and even went to the same classes, but like every sibling they have their good and bad moments. 'Stop thinking you're so good at everything, if you don't like it just make dinner yourself!' Emma took a big bite from her pasta and chewed on it, ignoring whatever Nick had to say further. 'Whatever..' He said after thinking of doing something as difficult as cooking. 'When you're done cleanup will you.' Emma finished her food first and left the table only getting her plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

Nick looked at the table who was a bit dirty from the pasta and sighed. 'Yeah right.' After he was done he put the leftovers in the fridge and cleaned the table with a fast swing. He didn't like to clean at all, to think of that he didn't like to do a lot of things just because then he needed to move. His interest lay in television and games, nothing more than that. After a long day of school he went upstairs to go get the shower. When he stood at the end of the stairs he could hear the shower already running.

'Damn, I hate being a twin to her.' He left the hallway and went inside his own room, a room filled with posters of random games and a grand computer standing on his desk equipped with all the games and gear you can dream of. It's not like he had the money for it, but somehow he always got just enough to buy what he wanted. He pushed the power button of his computer and laid down in his bed, holding his controller. 'Great an update.'

Emma took her pajamas and dressed herself in it. She looked at the mirror combing her hair back. It always looked like it was from a horror movie whenever she dried it naturally. Emma sighed and put on her night crème, before she never did anything with her skin, just a plain Jane, but ever since she went to a school filled with boys she liked to look at least a little bit healthy. She turned in front of the mirror looking at her hair. It had grown a bit, but it still looked a bit dry. Her naturel curls began to show themselves with every minute. Her mother had the same curls and she probably had them from her, just like her eyes, while her twin brother had the hair color of her dad and the same eyes as well. They were born together, She just before midnight and Nick just after it, but on paper they were a twin. Nothing of them looked alike, not even a mark on their body, or something they said often. It was like they were just a normal pair of siblings, nothing alike.

After a couple more hours the lights went out inside the house.


	2. Prologue May 25

Date, 25 May.

Time went by quickly and before they knew it their alarm clock began to make the annoying sound they hoped never to hear again. It was just short after that they went downstairs and made themselves ready for school. Packing their bags and stuffing themselves with the leftovers from the day before.

'Do you have everything?' Emma asked while putting on her make-up. 'Why wouldn't I?' Nick was leaning against the table and looking outside. It was turning light and the sun was going up giving off a bright orange sky. The flowers began to grow again and everything looked so much better than in the fall. 'It's just that you forget everything way too much.' Emma answered his question and put away her Make-up case. 'Well, I'm sorry that I'm such a moron.' Nick said in an angry way. He never did like to get up early in the morning. It had been just five minutes past seven and that time he liked to just lay in bed and do nothing. After all last night had ended in a battle against monsters in an online game and he couldn't just leave his comrades alone. 'Don't twist my words, I didn't say anything like that.' Emma took the house key from the kitchen table and placed it together with her other keys.

'Let's go to another day of learning.' Emma said happily, even though she knew that nothing like that would happen. The school was just in a temporarily place, something that didn't even have the necessary equipment for their students. Learning is a lot more difficult without a real teacher to give you the information.

'Don't you think the bus is a little late..' Emma asked Nick who didn't say anything and just looked out over the many people walking the road. 'Okay..' Emma said getting Nick's attention. 'I think you should just let me go back home and let me sleep.' Emma sighed. Every day was the same. Nick staying up late and whine about how he wants to get back to bed. 'I think you just have to shut up and go to bed earlier.' Emma sighed and looked away from Nick. She saw the next bus arriving and together with a lot more people she stepped inside the crowdie bus. 'Damn it now we have to stand.' Nick complained and stood behind Emma in front of the bus. Just behind the yellow stripe they couldn't step over. The bus departed from the stop and made its way to their school. On the way stopping by a few more stops. Picking up more people or just dropping them off. When they came to a crossroad the bus stopped in front of it. It stood first in a long row of cars and other vehicles. The radio by the bus driver cracked and turned on.

_'Three o one, please report…' _The voice from the radio was clear to hear from where Emma and Nick where standing. 'Three o one, tell me mate.' The bus driver waited a moment. _'Jack, there has been some kind of accident. Just stay where you are.' _ The voice from the radio spoke and the driver named Jack put down his radio sighing. 'Well, mate. You don't make it easy for me.' He shut down his engine and looked the twins way grabbing the microphone and spoke to the people in the bus. _'I'm sorry folks, my boss doesn't want me to drive any further.' _He put down his microphone and looked Nick's way. 'Man that suck, let's go back home after this.' Nick said in a sarcastic way. Emma shook her head and looked back at the driver.

'I heard there was some kind of accident, do you know more?' The driver looked back at the road and Emma sighed. 'Probably not, right.' Ignoring being ignored Emma looked at the people in the bus, sighing and whining about not getting to their jobs on time. 'So, I guess we'll just have to walk.' Emma looked at her brother, but he was dozing off.

_'For anyone who doesn't have the patience, please watch the doors.' _Both door of the bus started to open and a lot of people stepped outside. Almost everyone except for an elderly couple and a group of students got off. The twins decided to stay as well. As the bus doors closed again a heavy sound was heard. A low grumble from out of the sky. Everyone looked up from where they were standing or from out of the window of the car they were seated in. 'Holy crap that's a Military bomber!' A guy shouts out from the side of the bus. His eyes are focused on the plane. It was flying low and the sound made car alarms go off. It was big and dark green, something you'd expect from the army. It flew slowly further away from them and disappeared behind the tall buildings of the city.

Then a loud sound was heard. A sound that shattered the silence that had fallen. The sound was followed by a bright flash and after a moment of silence people began to panic. 'What the heck was that!' Someone in the bus screamed. 'O god, was that a bomb!' Everyone panicked and didn't know what to do. 'Nick?' Emma pulled the sleeve of Nick's sweater and looked worried into his eyes. 'Don't look at me?' He answered a bit shocked himself.

_'People stay calm, it's probably part of the accident.' _ The bus driver spoke through the microphone again. _'Just stay in the… and calm..' _After a few more words the radio fell still. No sound came out and the bus driver slammed it into its holder. He stood from his seat and looked our way.

'People stay inside, the police will be there soon and we can go on.' He tried to stay calm, but no matter what he said he himself felt like this was going to be a long day. 'What the heck, there was just an explosion and shit and you think we can stay calm!' One of the group yelled out. Emma looked nervously from the guy yelling back to the bus driver. 'Shut up Ken, my dad said that we should just stay where we are and everything will pass.' A black haired guy wearing a black vest and blue jeans looked at his phone. He looked up towards the bus driver and nodded. Then he explained: 'My dad works in the air force, I texted him and he told me that some kind of wired accident happened, but after that the military decided to bomb the place.' Everyone processed what they just heard him say.

'Wait, wait.. wait.' Nick shook his head and waved his hands to get everyone's attention. 'You say that they bombed the place..' He added a dramatic pause and continued. 'They Bombed a place!' He looked in disbelieve and then dropped himself in a seat. 'It's not a freaking Joke or something!' Emma looked at all the people in the bus, everyone looked shocked, but her eyes went to the window where many people were running and driving away from wherever they were standing before. 'I know right, you make it seem like it's nothing big.' Everyone was looking at the black haired guy. His green eyes stood a bit to calm for everyone's sake, but he didn't seem to mind all the odd faces.

'Uhm, then what do we do now?' Emma put out her hand and spoke a bit shy. 'We should stay here and ask this guy here for more answers.' A tall boy pointed at the black haired guy. 'I don't have many.' The guy responded. Outside everyone was still running and driving recklessly. Everyone was panicking to much just for only this, but then Nick spotted something. 'Oh shit!' He jumped back in his seat the moment he laid eyes on something inhuman. At his remark everyone jumped and looked at Nick, thinking he was crazy. 'Don't look back.' He said still staring at the thing he was looking at. Of course everyone turned around and looked outside.

'Oh fuck, what is that thing!' Everyone jumped back and stared at something that looked like a half-eaten human. 'Nobody told me Halloween was transferred to today?' A guy with orange dyed hair said while still looking at the thing outside.

The human didn't look human anymore, his face was covered in blood and a part of his arm was hanging on just one piece of flesh. Blood was everywhere and it made Emma look away. She didn't want to lose the pasta that she had eaten this morning. 'It's not only him, look!' Everyone looked around and panicked. 'No. no, no! I can't die yet!' Around the bus panic had taken over and people crashed their cars into streetlights, buildings or other cars. It looked like a warzone and People were killing other people. 'Nick.. what is happening?' Emma looked a little white into Nick's green eyes.

'Hey, smart guy, what's going on!' One of the guys grabbed the black haired guy by his collar and pulled him up. 'You said everything was fine, what is fine about this?' The black haired guy just looked to the other side and sighed. 'I did not say anything like that.' He shook the black haired guy and tried multiple ways to get some information out of him, but he didn't spoke at all. After a little while he threw him back in his seat and calmed down sitting against a pillar with his hands over his head. 'What the fuck man..'

The sound of a phone was heard amongst the noise that came from outside. 'Hey dad..' The guy with the black hair answered his phone. 'I know..' Everyone was looking at him now, waiting for him to tell them what to do. 'Right.' Then he hang up the phone and put it back in his jeans. Everyone waited in patience for him to explain. 'You're gonna tell or what?' The tall guy asked looking up to him. He looked down and then to the driver.

'Since going outside is out of the question, can you take me to this address.' He showed a small tattoo that was imprinted on his palm. 'The driver took a look and then looked outside again. 'Don't know, can't say until I try.' Outside the people had run or were lying face down on the road. Some covered in blood and some being harassed by others. The driver started his engine and everyone sat down. 'Hold on to your seats, people!'


	3. Episode 1 Friends & Foes

Episode 1

**Friends & Foes**

Date, 25 May. Time: 18:15

The bus drove quietly through the empty streets of the city. It had been a while since they last saw a human being. Most of them left or went inside to avoid being attacked. An empty city that once was a city filled with lively people felt different. Empty and eerie. There were no cars on the street except for the bus that had been driving carefully through it. Time didn't stop and it was like it had taken forever to get away from all the racket.

'So…' Nick began and sat back up straight facing the others. 'My name is Nick.' His sleepy green eyes looked at all the faces around him. The silence didn't break and it became quiet again. 'I'm Emma.' Emma said to continue Nick's try. It was still wired what had happened and people were still progressing the event. 'Carlos..' The guy with the black hair and green eyes responded. He was the first in line and when he answered he looked back in his papers. 'Ken.' A guy with blonde hair blue eyes and a tight brown trouser with a white shirt answered. He looked like one of the rich kids many of the school hatted so much. 'Nice to meet you.' Then there was some silence again, but mainly because a group of people were walking by. They didn't look hurt, but their eyes stood somewhat evil and nobody wanted to stop for them so they drove on.

'I'm Franklin.' The one with the orange dyed hair spoke and stood up to stretch his legs. It had been a long time since they began their drive together. Everyone was tired and probably hungry to. 'Yo, I'm John..' The tall guy from before lifted his hand and waved. He was still looking at the ground while introducing himself. Everyone reacts differently at something like this, so it was hard to imagine what people would do.

'Karera ni tsuite nani o hanashite iru?' Everyone looked at the old man talking in a different language. It was an old bold man with a woman next to him. They both wore a long sleeved sweater and a brown shorts. They were sitting next to each other and looked like they came from an Asian country. 'Sorera wa otagai ni jiko shōkai' The woman told the man. She was talking pretty fast and nobody understood them after a short silence the woman turned towards the rest. 'We come from Japan, so he cannot speak English well.' Everyone looked surprised at the old woman that was talking, she had long black with gray hair and big brown eyes. She looked short and skinny in her wide clothes. 'This is my husband Takashi, my name is Sakura, it is nice to meet you.' She had a bit of trouble pronouncing some of the words, but apart from that she did well.

A loud growl was heard and someone sighed. 'God damn it. I'm starving!' John complained. The bus driver looked back through his mirror with his dark blue eyes. 'Don't worry, Mate. We'll arrive at a gas station soon.' He was wearing a yellow cap over his shoulder length brown hair and smiled. 'I'm Jack by the way.'

After a few more minutes the bus stopped in front of a big tanker and the engine went off. 'So when I'm buzzy tanking you can get all the things you'll need.' Jack said and patted the seat where he was sitting at. Everyone made it off the bus and went their own way. Some to get food and some just to stretch their legs. After a while people had gathered boxes full of food and drinks. Everything went in to the bus and people ate what they wanted.

'TV! News..' An hysterical Ken ran out of the store and pointed at it, calling the others. As everyone slowly made their way over inside Ken put up the volume.

_'This morning at nine PM a military airplane bombed a small research center in the outskirts of the great city.' _The lady on the screen looked at her pares and then back at the camera. _'According to eye witnesses a leak was found.'_ Again she did the same and went on. _'In the research center a small group of scientist made the discovery, but soon after they turned into murderers. They began to attack every person they spotted.' _The television turned to a different camera and showed the insides of the research center, most of the place was covered in blood and some of the people were still injured walking around. _'After everyone thought they were safe it started again and the military gave the order to strike. It is still unknown why they made the call.' _Then she turned towards her papers again. _'This is all the information we have at the moment, the police advises us to stay inside at all cost and stay there until further notice. This was the news, with kathl..' _Just before she could say her name the screen went snowy.

'Bloody hell..' Jack, the bus driver spoke up and let himself fall into a chair. 'What the heck is going on, this is all those researchers fault.' Franklin said and placed his hands on his head. 'But what really happened, what where they doing over there?' Carlos asked himself. He looked back into his phone and began to type fast.

'Uh, guys…' John looked the other way and spotted something coming their way. 'Some people are coming this way and they don't look so healthy..' Everyone turned around and saw a woman with a red dress walking the way of the bus. She looked normal from afar, but the moment she got closer everyone could see she was not. A part of her face was falling off and her left knee was turned. 'O crap!' Was Nick's response and he looked around. 'Well enough playing around, let's get back to the bus.' Jack said while walking forward.

Running towards the bus made them realize that something big and bad was happening, people that were walking around like this was not normal. Everyone hurried back into the bus and Jack closed the doors. Behind the bus a crowd of people walking evenly fast and looking evenly bad moved in closer. 'What the hell man!' John shouted and the engine of the bus started.

'We're not going to find out what's going to happen if we stay.' Jack said and maneuvered the bus back to the road. 'Holy crap, I guess we're fucked now..' Ken said like he had given up everything already. 'What the heck Ken, just stay calm, We'll get through this.' Carlos looked at Ken and laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Yeah, for sure, I mean this guy there has some kind of secret address.' Nick pointed out at Carlos. 'Yeah right, your father works in the army. We'll be fine.' Franklin said and everyone sighed out of relieve.

'You know that I don't even know if everything is safe there?' Carlos said, 'But even so, we need some kind of hope, right?' Emma responded to his call and smiled. This was going to be a long experience.


	4. Episode 1 Friends & Foes P2

Date, 26 May. Time: 06:44

The sky had turned red of the sun that was rising. Everyone spent the night in the bus, one keeping watch every hour. The normal days of sleeping soundly were gone, even though nothing had happened over night everyone was tired.

'We need a plan.' Jack said when everyone was eating their dinner. It wasn't really what you call dinner, but more some candy and bottles with soda. Everyone looked up from their nutritious meal and waited. 'We should have some kind of plan on what to do first, we know about his father.' He pointed at Carlos and went on. 'But don't you guys want to see if your family is alright to?' A small spark of hope was created for some of the people in the bus. 'Yes, really I'd like to see if my little sister is alright, she's in the hospital and can't walk..' said Ken with somewhat sad eyes. It must be hard to think of something bad happening to family members, but reality is sometimes hard to face.

'So if we go to the closest house first we'll make our way towards the end and then we can go visit his father. Again pointing at Carlos. Everyone told their address. 'So first we'll go towards the hospital.' Jack said, pointing at the map he had laid out in front of him. 'Then towards my house and then we have John and Franklin's house. As last we'll go to his father.' He looked at Emma and Nick. 'Your parents aren't here, right?' The twins nodded. 'They are in some tropical island called Jibu.' Emma said with a soft voice. she was worried, was this only local or did it go over towards every other city and town on the map? 'Don't worry Em, you know how mom and dad are, they'll be fine.' Emma smiled shortly, but couldn't help feel worried.

'Then let us go and look for that hospital.' Jack said while getting back up and into his seat. The engine started and the bus moved. The hole way everyone was quiet. They looked outside or were sleeping again. This hole time they thought that something like this wouldn't happen to people, but it happened and it was not as much fun as they had hoped.

'We're here..' Jack said while driving the bus onto the parking space in front of the hospital. Everything looked so empty. There were no sounds, but the wind and luckily also no people. 'So what if a couple stay here and the others go with him. Maybe take some medicine, we may need them someday.' Jack, who became the leader somehow, spoke in a calm and smart voice. 'Ken, who do you want to have with ya?' Everyone looked at Ken, who was looking everyone back in the eyes.

'John and that guy.' He pointed at Nick. For some reason they looked the strongest and most appealing for this job. Everyone agreed and they made their way outside, moving towards the Hospital. Before anyone said anything they disappeared into the building.

'So, now we need to wait.' Carlos was buzzy typing on his phone again and the elderly couple looked tired and were resting. Only the bus driver, Jack and Franklin the boy with the red hair were looking and waiting patiently. Emma was nervous, her brother went inside there. What if something happened and they didn't know, or what if he got injured. Her face looked even more worried by the second. She started to walk around the bus.

'Can you stop, it's making me nervous.' Franklin said after a few minutes. Emma stopped in front of him and sighed. 'I'm sorry, but I'm worried.' Franklin stood up and placed his hand on Emma's head. It felt like a patting on a little kids head. 'Don't worry so much, it will make you grow old.' Emma looked at his smiling face and began to laugh. Franklin looked surprised for a second. 'What is it?' He said confused. 'You sound like an old person yourself.' Emma laughed further and Franklin sat down again. 'I'm told that, yeah.' He scratched himself behind his ear and Emma came to his lever. Kneeling down. 'I have three younger brothers at home and my parents are always away. I'm taking care of them, but it kind of turns me into an old man.' He smiled and blushes. 'It's kind of embarrassing.' Emma smiled back at him. 'I don't think so, I think you're great to be taking care of your younger siblings.' Franklin and Emma stare at each other for a moment before Jack stands up abruptly.

'Someone's here.' Everyone looks outside. Two military camouflage cars stop right in front of the hospital. 'What should we do?' Emma asks before being dragged to the ground. 'I don't think they are here for survivors.' Carlos said looking her in the eyes. 'What, why?' Carlos dragged the others down and began his speech. 'The normal military don't drive camouflage cars into a city. They use cars easily visible to get people's attention, so they know where to go. Mostly this sort of car is used in wars.' Everyone stayed quiet and waited for something, but they didn't know what.

'What about The others?' Franklin whispers. 'They don't know this.' Carlos smiled and showed his phone. 'I already sent the information.' He gave a quick smile and went back to watching the people outside. They just waited there. Then Carlos took his phone again and his eyes began to stand in a worrisome way. 'They have camera's they know we're here, or at least those three guys.. that means we need a plan again.' Carlos began to type and explaining.

'If we tell them to get out they will be fixated on them, we can make a surprise attack.' It really sound like some videogame, brought to life. Emma waited and the old couple looked confused and shocked. Sakura tried to explain the situation, but it was hard. Even the people speaking English couldn't understand what was happening.

'Wait..' Emma spoke. 'We are only two days into this mess and they already do wired things like this?' Carlos nodded. 'Let's just say that you are stranded on an island with only a few resources.' Everyone looked amazed at his explanation. 'You want it for your own, right? Otherwise you'll die, but when another person is there you'll need to share. This will shorten your lifespan.' Emma nodded. 'So you'll make a choice of being helpful or live longer. I get it.' Franklin said. 'What a terrible way to survive.' Emma began to worry even more now.

'What about our friends in there?' Jack pointed at the hospital. 'We need to help them, right?' Carlos gave again a quick smile and explain the situation further.

'You see, I have a plan. Those guys are from the military, looking closer they are special forces.' Jack looked confused. 'Meaning?' Carlos looked at Emma and smiled. 'Meaning they have no females in their group.' Emma looked a bit shocked. 'Wait you're gonna use her as bait!' Franklin shouted a bit too loudly. 'Sorry..' He said after covering his mouth. 'I already explained it to the rest, so the plan is set. 'I don't know.' Jack said. 'What if something goes wrong?' Emma sat back up and smiled. 'I'll try, what do I need to do…'


End file.
